Taking the Lead
by arei
Summary: It has already been weeks since they started dating but Maki thinks she isn't doing her part well. Taking up Nozomi's advice, she came over to Honoka's house one Sunday to ask her out on a date. When she was left alone on the ginger haired's room to wait for her to finish her household chore first, Maki was left with nothing to do only to be caught doing cute things later by Honoka


I've got enough amount of free time this week to be doing this! Haha! I missed writing one shot for this pairing so here it is! And as always, I hope you enjoy it!

P.S. Yes I tried putting more effort on the summary this time. I just hope that it's fit for the story.

* * *

It was a casual Sunday and Maki suddenly asked Honoka to spend it with her. A bold act for her to do but this is the first time it was her who asked ever since they started dating five weeks ago. It has always been Honoka after all. Not just on initiating a date plan, but also the first one who made a move to confess her true feelings for the other. Maki didn't know what got into her today to make the change. Maybe it was because of the conversation she had with Nozomi.

"Why don't you try taking the lead for once in a while?" Nozomi asked.

They were paired up as stretching partners that one afternoon. Maki took the chance to ask Nozomi for advice because she feels like she isn't doing much as Honoka's girlfriend.

"W-wha-what?!"

"Don't be too loud Maki-chan if you don't want the other members to notice us."

"Sorry. The idea was just too shocking for me. I have never even thought of it."

"You and Elicchi are really the same."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Elicchi is not good with romance too. Even though she likes watching romantic stuffs, she can't bring out herself to be romantic. It is either she is too shy to initiate something or, I've already beat her to it. Tehee"

"Uuuhhh.."

"Ha ha! Don't worry too much about it. You have to try at least once. I'm sure Honoka-chan wants to be dragged on your pace even just once."

When Maki arrived earlier, she found Honoka browsing their pictures on her phone. She noticed that on almost all the pictures that has the redhead on it, she was either frowning, smiling formally, or strict looking.

"Maki-chan, don't you have any other expression to show on pictures?"

"I'm just being myself."

"And that's the problem. Maki-chan is very inexpressive of her feelings."

"What's wrong with choosing not to show it?"

"You know what? Maybe you just need to loosen yourself Maki-chan. You are too stiff most of the time. No wonder that is how you always comes off on photos."

"Shut up. That is how I am. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Sure there is. After all, we all know you have that hidden cute side of yours."

"D-Don't even bring that up Honoka!"

"Haha! But I am serious Maki-chan. You just need to try it out. Anyway, I will leave you for a bit now. I will finish the dishes first then after that we can proceed with our date."

"Okay, I will wait for you here."

"Thanks Maki-chan!"

Honoka gave Maki a kiss on the cheek before running out of the room. Though they have been dating for weeks already, Maki still can't get used to Honoka's surprise kisses. She was always left stunned touching the cheek Honoka kissed while blushing intensely.

"How come she can always caught me off guard like that?"

The redhead sighed to herself. Now that she is left alone to wait for Honoka, she doesn't have anything else to do at the time. With the topic still running on her mind Maki decided to check on their photos as well. She grabbed the phone that her girlfriend left behind.

"What is wrong with posing like this?"

After browsing the whole folder, she tapped on the back button to see the other folders on Honoka's gallery. One folder caught her attention because of its "Stolen " title. Maki would have not opened the folder as it looks like something private for Honoka if it didn't suddenly flashed a picture of the redhead. She opened it revealing a whole album of stolen shots of her. A deep blush formed on her face as she started browsing each of the pictures. Despite it being like a stalker act, Maki felt great happiness inside because these stolen shots shows how much the ginger haired loves her. Though she doesn't like to admit it, these shots were a lot better than the ones where she knows she was being photographed.

"This must be how Honoka sees me."

She smiled to herself unconsciously. After looking through the folder, she put Honoka's phone aside, turning her attention on the nearby mirror. She looked side by side making sure that no one is around.

"I can't believe I am thinking of doing this." Maki whispered to herself.

She observed closely her own reflection on the mirror and admired her red locks. And that is when she started striking poses. Maki came up with a wide smile first followed by a single wink. She then pouted a little in front of the mirror making her chuckle on herself. She continued next with a surprised expression, mouth wide open and a hand covering it. The next pose she came up with is another smiling pose but with lip bite this time.

"Now I feel like a fool doing all these."

"At least you are the most adorable fool one could ever see."

"HO-HO-HON-NO-KA?!" Maki shrieked a pitch higher than usual out of shock. "H-How l-lo-long ha-ha-have you b-b-been there?"

"Well, I do not want keep you waiting for long so I've finished washing the dishes faster. So I have been here long enough to see everything." Honoka ran towards Maki and hug her before continuing. "Maki-chan! I knew you could do it if you tried! You were really cute!"

All the redhead wanted at the moment is dig a hole and hide there from this embarrassment. _Can't I just faint right now?_ She thought to herself. "Pretend you did not see anything!"

"Ehh… There's no way I can unseen that Maki-chan. It will be forever engraved on my precious memories. Please do it one more time Maki-chan!"

"W-what? No way!"

"But Maki-chan… you have no idea how much I wish I could have taken a photo of you earlier"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"I will do it with you. Just one selfie please?"

"That is still a no! I haven't even gotten over the fact that you saw me doing those embarrassing post! I don't know what I'd do if someone else would see it!"

"I will keep it to myself Maki-chan. After all, that was something no one else has seen yet but me right? I'd be jealous if someone else sees it because to me it is very special."

"I give up. Just one okay?"

"Yay! Thanks Maki-chan! I love you!" Honoka said kissing Maki on the cheek once again.

The embarrassment Maki felt is now mixed with warmth. Honoka pulled away from Maki to grab her phone. Watching the excited ginger haired run like a child calmed Maki. Honoka went back to hugging her again. She raised her hand holding the phone up to their faces.

"What pose are we doing anyway?" Maki asked.

"Hmmm.. Then how about that one with surprised look, hand covering the mouth?"

"Uhh.. Okay."

 _Why don't you try taking the lead for once in a while?_ As Honoka captured the photo, Nozomi's voice echoed on Maki's mind.

"Oh look how cute it turned out Maki-chan!"

 _Once in a while won't hurt. Seriously, what's with me today!_

Maki suddenly grabbed the phone from unsuspecting Honoka's hand.

"Maki-chan wha-"

"We're taking another one."

"But I thought you said just one?"

Maki raised the camera up to their faces with her hand making sure her finger is right on the capture button. She turned back to Honoka afterwards.

"Honoka." She called to her making Honoka face her.

"What is it Ma-" She didn't get to finish her question because of the pair of soft lips crashing against hers. When Maki felt that Honoka is kissing back, she pressed the capture button. The kiss didn't last for a minute but it is now captured forever on Honoka's phone.

"I love you too Honoka." Maki said after pulling away from Honoka. Both shares the same shade of red on their faces, also same amount of extreme happiness within them.

"Thank you Maki-chan." Honoka buried her face on the redhead's chest to hide herself.

 _So this is what happens when I take the lead? I think I would not mind doing it again._ Maki smiled at her own thought.

"Come on Honoka, we need to get going now."

"Can't we just stay here in my room for today and watch some movies?"

"Hmm.. Actually I don't mind. But I thought you want to try out that new ice cream shop?"

"Not for now. I want you all to myself for today Maki-chan."

"Okay I get it. You really are spoiled aren't you Honoka?"

"Maki-chan!"

"Ha ha ha! Yes, yes I know. I'll stop. I'll get to pick the first movie though?"

"I don't mind. I'm leaving it up to you Maki-chan!"

And so their Sunday still has a long way to go even though it is already halfway through the day. Honoka just got in trouble with Umi the next day for being late.


End file.
